


Waltz For Richard

by Ginka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, It will turn out fine in the end im sure, M/M, i wrote this very quickly and am not proof reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginka/pseuds/Ginka
Summary: Some kids live in a small town and dream of making it big and making out.///Ever so loosely inspired by the song Waltz For Richard by First Aid Kit. This will be the first fic I ever actually finish lmao





	1. Parish of Space Dust

Neither Karkat nor Dave owned a car so if they were heading into the city it was either by bus, hitched ride, or they had managed to borrow Dave’s family’s truck somehow. Of course if they managed to go by bus they had to be at the stop ten minutes early. The bus only stopped in their town once in the morning, at 6:00am, and once at night, at 6:00pm. If they hitched a ride, it was either with Nepeta, Karkat’s step sister who lived with her father half of the time and mother the other, or with one of their friends who lived in the city and volunteered to drive the hour and a half to pick them up. As for Dave’s family’s truck they had only managed to use it twice in the two years since Dave had gotten his license.

Their town had just over a couple hundred people, and had been on the decline even before their parents were born. In their year at school there were only seven students and only six of the seven regularly went to school. As far as Karkat was concerned the best chance he or any of the other seniors had was to get the fuck out of town as soon as they had graduated. Karkat had been planning his escape since he was ten, preparing to get out as soon as possible by any means necessary. 

He had been about sixteen when Kankri, his brother, had moved away for college. It was a small community college and Kankri was juggling with a full time job and being a full time student but he was free. Karkat wanted more than that though; A large campus, a bustling city, and a girlfriend or maybe… even a boyfriend. Karkat had realised young that he definitely liked boys as much as he like girls. He also realised that the chances of finding someone like him in a place where there were only six other kids his age and the rest were at least four years younger was simply impossible. And when they got older and Dave and John started throwing out gay jokes and slurs Karkat receded into the internet for solace and community. He had begged his dad for a computer and for his birthday and christmas present for the next two years his dad had surprised him with a surprisingly nice laptop computer. Of course it didn’t mean they had wifi but the library did. He also happened to know the librarian and had managed to find out where she had hidden an extra key.

 

* * *

 

 

He had managed to sneak in for about a year before getting caught. He was digging in the near the brambles for the extra key when he saw Gamzee staring at him from across the street. He froze, key already in hand. Gamzee gazed back, his glazed expression now changed into some form of surprise. They stared at each other a moment before Karkat managed to let out a surprised yell that was meant to ask what Gamzee was doing there and instead just turned into a scared squawk. 

Karkat begged Gamzee not to tell anyone. Gamzee gaped at him vacantly for a moment more before grinning, kind of frighteningly, and clapping Karkat on the back and assuring him he wouldn’t “tell a motherfuckin soul”. Karkat simply smiled back thinly and questioned whether or not Gamzee would even remember that encounter.

The second time he was caught was about a year and a half after Gamzee had caught him. Unfortunately for him John Egbert of all people caught him. It was after 10:00pm and a freezing cold October night. They made eye contact and Karkat could help but mumble under his breath, “oh for fucks sake,” which was quickly followed by, louder so John could here, “isn’t it past your bedtime, Egbert?” At this John smiled mischievously which made Karkat’s heart leap slightly. He suppressed… whatever that had been and continued sneering.

“If you were planning on coming to school tomorrow then you’ll know soon enough Karkat.”

“In that case I’m definitely not going now.”

John frowned jokingly which soon formed into a questioning expression.

“Hey wait, what are you doing out here then???” Karkat heard the question marks in his voice. John’s eyes widened slightly and his mouth formed into a tiny ‘O’. “Are you really breaking into the library? Can I come?”

Karkat shook his head feverently, “What? No fucking way Egbert. I was just heading home. Now shoo, you’re an eyesore and the bane of my existence.” 

At this John grinned crookedly. “Ooooooookay, whatever you say. Good night, see you tomorrow!”

“Not fucking likely considering what you just told me. I don’t want to be caught in one of your shittily done pranks.”

At this, John just laughed and continued on his way. Karkat waited until he was out of sight before sighing and heading back home.

 

* * *

 

 

Karkat most definitely wanted to strangle John. He had told Vriska who had, naturally, fucking told everyone else, including her sister Aranea who, duh-duh duuuuuuh, was the librarian. But it seemed that instead of being punished he was rewarded. She had given him two choices: she would tell his father and he would have to experience his Dad’s disappointment and a sermon on how breaking and entering was against god’s word or he could help Aranea at the library. Naturally, he chose the second option.

Luckily for him, the library job was quiet. Their library was small so rarely anyone really came into find a book though they did get people who came into use one of the computers. And for some reason Dave Strider. Dave was always there. He would usually arrive a little bit after Karkat started his shift. He would sit on the old bean bag and play of his phone or, sometimes read a book. Other times he would bring in his old film camera and take pictures of… whatever. After he had brought in his camera a few times he came up to Karkat and snapped a picture before asking if he could take a picture. Karkat looked at him incredulously and not so kindly told him that he already did. And without his fucking permission. Dave simply shrugged and snapped another picture. Karkat frowned angrily. 

After that, when Dave came in, he always had his camera with him. He would walk in snap a picture of Karkat and go sit in the bean bag every time, not bothering to say a word to Karkat. Dave was truly an enigma. A frustrating enigma with regrettably nice hair. Karkat would snap at him everytime he took a picture and Dave would wag his finger at him like he was training a puppy not to bite. Finally though one day he reached across the desk and seized Dave’s camera, forgetting that it’s strap was still around his neck. Dave lurched forward and his eyebrows shot up in surprise as he smacked his thighs hard onto the counter. Dave cursed loudly. Karkat started to apologise and instead only started laughing. It wasn’t all that funny of course but he was gasping for air from his laughter in front of a very put off Dave who was rubbing the tops of his thighs and frowning… then smirking, then grinning, and then finally laughing right along side. Karkat sat in the chair hiccuping.

“Strider, you are such a fucking dick.” he finally managed to get out. A small smile played on Dave’s lips.

“What can I say? It’s part of my branding.” Karkat simply rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

John and Vriska started dating during the first semester of senior year. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone really considering that Aranea and Aradia were the only other eligible bachelorettes under the age of 35 and over the age of 13 in town and Aranea was not looking while Aradia was just creepy. Vriska was needy and hands off simultaneously which left John little time to hang out with Karkat and Dave who were unarguably his best friends in town. So Karkat and Dave usually just hung around each other instead. Karkat’s dad had recently gotten wifi thanks to Karkat’s insistence and his need to have it during his school search so he and Dave had spent hours dicking around on the internet. They watched movies and played stupid free pc games when they could find them. Dave always insisted that the played dress up games.

Karkat had also made some friend via internet who lived in the nearest big city and, under the impression that he was simply going to see Nepeta, his father had let Karkat go. Dave had simply tagged along after Nepeta had insisted and said he could sleep over with her family and Karkitty.

As it turned out, Dave’s sister that Karkat had no knowledge of lived in the city as well. She was also dating one of his best friends. It was a small world afterall. Lesbians were a foreign species for Karkat. Sure he was bi (he had figured that’s what he could call it) but it was completely different and yet all the same. It was weird to see Kanaya and Rose kiss casually. To him being bi was important but he figured that once he got out of his town to a bigger town with more people to accept him he would open up about it. He would feel safer. Seeing it up close though in real life made Karkat ache with loneliness and desire for a place of belonging. He had never told anyone that he was bi. Not even Kanaya knew though he suspected he knew to a certain extent. He had accepted it but he was afraid others wouldn’t. He was afraid of being figured out; and boy it did not help that he had a growing crush on Dave.

Not that Dave was particularly handsome or what Karkat considered his perfect other half but… he was pretty close to what Karkat had imagined his datemate to be: he was caring, even if he hid it under layers of metaphors and rambling, he didn’t mind just sitting around when they hung out or letting Karkat have his space, he was tall, which was an added bonus, and he was, Karkat would begrudgingly admit, pretty fucking funny. Karkat wasn’t much of a laugh-out-loud person but Dave always seemed to manage it. It frustrated Karkat to no end.


	2. 5/4

Graduation was coming up and Dave was freaking out. As far as he knew, John was going to go to college in another state completely. Everyone in his class, actually, were leaving town. Even Gamzee’s stoner ass was up and moving to the West Coast. The only person he wasn't sure about was Karkat. He was afraid to ask honestly. He knew Karkat had big plans and that he had worked extra hard to make it out of their terrible excuse for a town but he didn’t want him to be so far away from him. After John had started bailing on them to hang out with his criminally insane girlfriend, him and Karkat had started hanging out practically everyday. At first it was just Dave, annoying the shit out of Karkat but after the camera incident in the library, they became more than just forced acquaintances.

Dave quickly welcomed Karkat into his life. The shorter boy quickly became a distraction and an excuse for Dave to spend as much time as possible away from Bro. And Karkat seemingly did the same, welcoming Dave into his own life.

* * *

 

When they visited Dave’s sister in the city, he had been extremely nervous. He talked to Rose all the time but it had been years since they had been face to face. He was extremely glad to have Karkat there. After a short time of hanging out with Rose, Dave realised that nothing had really changed, even in those few short years. Rose was still the same Rose: an annoying know-it-all yet funny and charming. She was still his sister. Well it wasn’t really fair to say that nothing had changed. Rose was more mature, and not as harsh. She also had a girlfriend. 

Dave wasn’t really sure how to feel about it. It was none of his business what Rose did and didn’t do and if she was happy it was cool. But he couldn’t help but look away whenever they kissed, his stomach pulling slightly. If Rose noticed his discomfort, which she most likely did, she didn’t say anything about it. It’s not that Dave was disgusted or anything since, unlike his bro, he was a pretty chill dude, but he was extremely jealous. All the girls in his town were dysfunctional, too young, or too old. He wanted to kiss someone too! He was only a teenage boy for god’s sake, raging hormones weren’t a foreign concept just because he grew up in a small ass town.

* * *

 

The school never bothered to buy new graduation caps and gowns. As far as Dave knew, they had been using the same caps and gowns for fifty years. Their largest graduating class had belonged to one two generations before; they had had a grand total of fifteen students so there were enough gowns that the current class had some options as far as sizing went. However despite the options they were all too long for Karkat. When he had tried on his robes they trailed on the ground behind him like a bridal gown Dave had busted out laughing. Karkat’s ears turned red as her muttered something about it not being that fucking funny. Dave laughed even harder when Karkat stomped his foot in emphasis ripping the gown and stumbling in the process.

“Stop fucking laughing!” Karkat yelled, a grin splitting his face.

* * *

 

Dave had no fucking clue about what to do after school ended and he was really really starting to panic. He had never expected to really make it this far not with Bro as his “guardian”. He was pretty sure that had Karkat’s family’s not practically adopted him, he would have starved to death or have been beaten to death. As it was, he spent most of his time at Karkat’s, sitting in his room listening to music or watching movies illegally. Dave knew their address by heart and he had often joked with himself that if he ever got lost, not that it was all that possible since he barely went anywhere, he would think of Karkat’s address before his own. So, when Karkat had told him he had gotten a full ride scholarship at the university in the city he was terrified. On one hand Karkat had gotten everything he wanted and the things that he and Dave had been plotting and daydreaming about for the past two year were coming into fruition and Dave was so proud of him. On the other hand, Dave didn’t want to be separated from Karkat. And John too. They were his best friends and they were the only ones in the entire town that truly knew what went on in the Strider household. They had made stupid jokes and talked about things that no teenage boy could talk to their parents about. Dave was scared of losing his friends.

* * *

Graduation day arrived so suddenly that Karkat got time-whiplash. It wasn’t until he was standing on the stage about to grab the diploma that he finally realised he was actually fucking graduating.

“Holy shit.” Karkat paused half holding the diploma, not realising he had said this out loud and, on top of that, just close enough to the announcer’s microphone that everyone else had also heard it. Karkat’s cheeks reddened as snickers broke out on the stage from his classmates. He grabbed his diploma and bolted into line next to dave, pointedly ignoring the smug grin on the blonde’s face.

* * *

Karkat hugged his brother and Father ignoring their surprised ‘oofs’ as he practically head butted them, digging his face into his father’s sweater.

“I love you dad, thanks” he mumbled glad that his face was buried into his dad’s sweater so he didn’t have to see his dad’s inevitable tears. Still he had to suppress his own tears when his dad’s voice cracked.

“I love you too Karkat.” 

Karkat pulled away from his family, slightly sniffling. 

“I’ll be back in a sec.” Karkat’s father and brother nodded still smiling and Karkat took off to where he saw Dave standing with Rose, Kanaya, and another pair of blondes that Karkat didn’t recognise. Karkat hugged Kanaya, smiling brightly. Kanaya returned the smile just as dazzlingly. 

“I’m so proud of you, Karkat.” 

“Thank you Kanaya.” Karkat smiled back. He was pretty sure he had smiled today more than he had all school year. Karkat peered over at the unknown blondes and leaned towards Rose.

“Who the fuck are they?” he whispered.

“Well we sure as hell aren’t deaf,” the blonde guy responded. Karkat stopped himself from rolling his eyes-- but just barely.

“The one in the stunningly beautiful sunglasses is Dirk, and the one with the crazed look in her eye is Roxy. They’re mine and Dave’s older siblings.”

“Your fucking telling me there are more of you guys.” Rose smirked, rolling her eyes but it was dave who answered.

“We Strilondes are a large confusing clan what can we say.” Karkat hmm’d at the other-- Strilondes? Is that what Dave had called them?

“It’s nice to meet you guys.” Karkat said offering his hand

Roxy hugged him, forgoing the handshake completely.

“I’ve heard sooo much about you from Dave! I’m so glad to finally meet you in the flesh.”

“I’ve heard nothing about you guys.” Karkat said side eyeing Dave. Dave simply shrugged.

“Didn’t seem important to the plot to introduce them I guess” he said matter-of-factly.

“Whatever,” Karkat scoffed, “have you seen Gamzee? He took my cap and I want it back before it stinks of weed.”

Dave nodded in the direction of Gamzee who was chatting with a rather nervous looking Tavros. Tavros looked as though he was trying to say something to the tall pale messy haired boy. Suddenly, Gamzee leaned down and lifted Tavros from his wheelchair, a lazy grin still plastered on his clown makeup free face. Neither Tavros nor any of the onlookers seemed to expect what would happen next as Gamzee dipped him as gracefully as he could, and kissed him sloppily on the lips. Dave wolf whistled in approvement, Roxy screamed, Karkat turned bright red and covered his face with his hands, Dirk gave a single nod of approval, and Rose and Kanaya simply shared a look of surprise. 

“Couldn't graduate without kissing a mother fucker” Karkat heard Gamzee tell the tanned boy blushing furiously in his arms. 

Dave whistled once again before stating “need me a freak like that” which earned him a swift punch from a still beet red Karkat and a scoff from Rose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a really embarassing reference at the end here pls tell me im not the only on who still Remembers this meme
> 
> also this is rushed because i just needed to get rid of this and post it so there ye are


End file.
